Beauty and the Beast
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Completely and Totally AU. He lived alone, and he liked it that way. That was, until the day she walked into his life. Was meeting her enough to change everything or was he destined to live life alone? Set as a  fairy tale.
1. Once upon a time

**A/N: This is a fairy tale, so the characters may be a bit exaggerated and or a bit OOC. So if AU's aren't your cup of tea, and they aren't for everyone, you may want to exit now. No hard feelings. It's a story. I hope you have fun reading it- I had a lot of fun writing it. But if you've made it this far and wish to continue-thanks and enjoy! I would also like to thank those who have been reading my stories, and to those who have taken the time to leave a comment- I'm glad you have enjoyed them. **

Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, there lived a strange man, whom no one knew anything about. People liked to talk, and they said he was a beast, partially because of the huge scar on his face, but mostly because he was so strange and mysterious that everyone wondered what he was hiding. Normally, the village of Llanview was a friendly town, but not to the one they called The Beast.

Todd was not a beast or a monster, but most people did not realize that. And he preferred it that way. He'd been living alone for most of his life- he raised himself after his parents abandoned him- and he learned very early on that it was best not to trust people. Once in a while people would venture up to his castle, some young person on a dare. But then the lights would flicker and the doors would creak and then the youngster would be off, not daring to stay to see what truly went on behind the closed doors. They would usually make up some story, how they were frightened into leaving, or, more than likely, how they had gotten close to The Beast, and how they had lived to tell the tale.

Todd hated when they would go onto his property, but he never fought back. He would scare them off, that was true, but it would be in some subtle way, not in the ways that the town would believe. He didn't want or need anything from them, so he found it strange that somehow they depended on him for their amusement and gossip. Surely there had to be something more interesting in town than a lonely young man alone with his thoughts and home. But no, they insisted on invading his home, an intrusion so rude, that it angered him. He often would throw things- he had a temper, that part of the rumors was true- and he had broken more than one bone in a fit of rage. But these fits were always self-directed, that was, until the one day a certain someone dared to cross his path.

0000

Blair Cramer was not your normal maiden. She was young, feisty and independent. Everyone had told her to get married and settle down, but that was not what she wanted from life. What it was that she was searching for she wasn't quite sure, but she would know when she found it. All she knew was there had to be more to life than what Llanview could offer, and she couldn't wait to find out. But she had family there, and she couldn't leave them. What would people think? So she tried to be a lady and do the right thing, but somehow she knew she was destined for something other than to be someone's housewife.

There was the town prince, Max Holden, whom was considered the catch of every woman's eye. Handsome, smart, and funny, the real problem with him as far as Blair was concerned was that he was quite aware of it. She couldn't stand arrogance from a man, and Max had it in spades. He was the one man sure to put her off marriage, and of course, he was the one trying so hard to win her heart.

"Blair! What an enchanting outfit you're wearing today," Max said as he entered the café in which she was sitting. "Not many women could get away with wearing something so simple. But you can really pull simple off."

She rolled her eyes. "Did you need something Max or are you here to stick your foot in your mouth as always?"

"I'm here for you of course. Tell me, Blair, when are you going to finally break down and accept my proposal of marriage? The offer won't be good forever- I have woman who are down on their knees asking me."

"Then maybe you should reconsider your answer to them." Blair turned around to start to read the newspaper, but Max grabbed it from her.

"Now, now, someone hasn't had her beauty sleep today, so I'll forgive you for that. But Max doesn't like it when his woman doesn't treat him with respect." His voice lowered and his eyes narrowed. "Do you understand me?" he asked, grabbing her arm.

Blair yanked it away from him. "Leave me alone. I'd just as soon marry The Beast before I marry you," she declared before she ran off.

Max looked at her. She would regret making a fool of her. He would see to it.


	2. chance meeeting

Furious, Blair took off, wandering around town until she had discovered that she was on the outer edge of Llanview. She didn't even realize where she was at until she had gotten there. She knew that she was trespassing on its estate, but by now curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she began to explore the beautiful but haunted grounds that surrounded her. There were woods everywhere, and some animals such as rabbits and squirrels, that was to be expected in such scenery . Her senses smelled dark, if that were possible. It wasn't even night time, far from it, but just the way the trees hit the shrubbery made it impossible to discern the time of day.

Blair should have been scared. She was, a little bit. She had no right to be there. Knowing full well whose property she was on, and being aware of all the stories that the townspeople had told over the years, she knew that she should tread carefully. But she didn't- she had never let fear stop her before. She was never scared of a challenge, and getting through this night without an unpleasant encounter definitely constituted a challenge. Truth be told, she was scared of It, whatever It was, but she wouldn't run in to It. She was sure of that. She was far too smart to follow into the footsteps of those young boys who were too foolish to quit while they were ahead. They liked tempting fate, and they deserved whatever they had gotten. Chances were that It was just as scared of them as they were of It. So Blair would play it smart and hasten her journey through Its land.

There was a creek, too beautiful not too be seen. She had to take a closer look. Walking carefully, she approached the moving waters and smiled as she observed nature at its best. This was a scene right out of the books she had read, and it was even better than she had imagined it would be. She loved it. All thoughts of Max Holden and his many proposals flew out of her mind as she decided to sit down on the edge of the creek to observe nature at its best. A noise caught her attention as she noticed a fawn just a few feet away from her. Smiling, Blair decided to carefully approach it but instead she lost her footing and fell into the creek instead. Screaming, she tried to regain her balance but instead found herself fighting against the current and quickly scanned around for a branch or anything to hold on to. The water had been deceptively deep, and was cold, very cold. She grabbed on to a branch, but it wasn't too sturdy, and she didn't know how long it would last.

To her surprise, before she knew what had happened, she found herself in the arms of a stranger, being lifted up and out of harm's way. Never before had she felt such gratitude before in her life. Looking up from the ground upon which she had been placed, she caught her breath as she made eye contact with the stranger whom she had never seen before yet she instantly recognized. It was It. It was him. It was what everyone had been talking about but she had never seen for herself. Now that she had, she wondered what it was that he was hiding. Yes, she saw the scar, and his hideous outward appearance, but there had to be more than that. One way or the other she would find out.


	3. waking the bear

**Okay guys this chapter will be a little longer. I did wind up condensing two of the chapters so the story will be eight chapters, not nine, but it wound up flowing better that way. Thanks and again, I hope you enjoy. **

Before she could say anything their eyes met, and she felt an intensity she had never known before. Not giving her a chance to say a word, Todd turned around and started to leave. Blair couldn't let him leave, not like this. He had just saved her life! There was more to him than what everyone had said, and she just had to find out what it was. It wouldn't be easy, but she would get to know the man beneath the scar. Those eyes… they told a story, and she wanted to know more.

"Wait…" Blair ran after him, and he did not bother to look back. So she continued to follow him, even as she picked up on the fact that he did not wish to be followed. She was not one to back down from a challenge, and that he definitely was. How could someone-or something, whatever he was, that saved her life be as bad as the town claimed he was? Whatever the case, she knew she couldn't just let it drop now. She had to investigate further. This was the kind of thing that had always gotten her into trouble in the past, but she couldn't help herself. She had to thank him for saving her life, she owed him at least that much.

It wouldn't be easy to find him- it was clear he didn't want to be found. It was hard not to get lost herself in the scenery of the shrubs and the bushes, among the sounds of birds and other small animals. It was actually quite peaceful, if not a bit mysterious and somewhat creepy- that much the townspeople had right. Blair was lost in thought looking at one of rows of trees when out of nowhere something grabbed her arm, frightening her and jarring her back to reality.

Screaming, she looked up and realized it was him.

"What do you want?" he growled at her.

"Nothing…nothing," Blair repeated as she tried not to stare, but it was hard not to. Her imagination ran overtime as she tried to picture what had happened to his face to put such a mark on it like that.

Sensing her look, he turned his head. "You want something from me or you wouldn't be here. Did you come to tell a tale- you survived the beast? Do you want me to give you something to write about?"

"No…you wouldn't do that anyways," she said, pulling away from his grip.

"Don't tell me what I would or wouldn't do. You don't know me."

"I know you wouldn't cause any harm to me."

He turned around. "And why are you so sure of that?"

"Because if you wanted to cause me harm you would have let me drown. And you also would have done more than just take me by the arm the second you saw me on your property. So tell me what would you think if you were me?" Blair smiled.

"I think you're a bit too trusting for your own good. That can be a deadly mistake."

"Oh so now you're playing big bad wolf?" she laughed.

"Don't. You don't want to make me mad."

"What are you going to do- kill me?"

"So you think I'm a monster like everyone else does." He turned around.

"No. I don't." Blair walked around and looked him in the eyes. She reached over to touch his face but he grabbed her arm, blocking her.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to know you."

"You really are stupid," he muttered.

"I've been called many things but never that."

"Well maybe you just don't get out much. But maybe you should keep it that way. You don't know me. You come here and you think you can save me but I don't need saving, not from myself or the world or from anyone else. So take your do-gooder attitude and get off my property. Now!"

Blair looked at him for a minute. "Come on. Why don't you show me around? I think it's a safe bet to say that you never have company. You know I'm not here to hurt you. It will be just you and me. Just the two of us. What's the worst that can happen?"

Todd looked at her skeptically. There was a lot that could happen, none of it good. None of it good at all.


	4. man with no name

Maybe it was the lack of company for so many years, maybe it was the compassion in this young woman's voice, maybe it was the lack of better judgment, but Todd turned around and started walking back towards his castle. Blair stood there watching him, wondering what she should do next, when she heard him call out.

"Well? Are you coming or what?"

She was glad his back was turned so she didn't see the smile on her face, for she knew that it would put him off, but she couldn't help herself. Even she could recognize this for the giant step for him for what this was, and she hoped that she didn't blow it. Knowing she would have to tread carefully, she quickly found her place beside him and couldn't help but notice that he was actually rather handsome in a primitive way, with his long flowing hair. Maybe not handsome in the traditional sense, but there was definitely something there.

Oh this was ridiculous, she scolded herself. On one hand she had Max Holden, the most eligible bachelor in town wanting her hand in marriage calling after her and now she found herself curious after this..this whatever he was, and she didn't even know his name, if he had one? Max would have her thrown out of town if he knew she was even here, let alone spending time with him. But she didn't really care what Max or anyone thought- this man was lonely, she could sense, and he had a story to be told, and she wanted to hear it.

"Can I ask you a question?" she finally blurted out.

"Can I stop you?"

"No," she laughed.

"What?"

"Do you have a name? Surely you must have one. Everyone has a name."

They arrived at his door, and then he turned to face her. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm here with you, and I just thought I should know what to call you. I mean I can't go around calling you 'you' can I? that wouldn't be very polite. I'm sure you have a name. I'm good at many things but mind reading isn't one of them."

"It's Todd."

Even he could see her recoil in surprise. "I know, it doesn't seem like a name befitting for a creature such as myself, right? Well, there you go. You asked. I wasn't always like this you know."

"Tell me, what were you like? I'd like to know."

"No!" He shouted as he slammed the door in her face, leaving her alone in her thoughts. She knew that she had crossed a line, but Blair couldn't help herself. There was definitely more to him than what he had been letting on, and she knew that she had to find out what it was. For right now, she knew she had outstayed her welcome. But she would be back, sometime. He would welcome her back. He needed her. Maybe he didn't realize it but he did. She would show him just how much he did.


	5. dinner is served

When Blair got back to the village she went straight back to her home and shut the door. She needed time to think about what had happened. She had met the beast, and he wasn't anything like what she thought he would be like. Instead of scaring her, he was scared himself, she could sense that. Of what she didn't know, but she was sure to find out.

Blair knew she was crazy. Logically she should have accepted Max's proposal. There wasn't anything wrong with him, not on the outside anyways. Dozens of women if not more envied her for catching the eye of the town's most popular bachelor, but that mattered little to her. He was vain and arrogant; just one trait would be enough to turn her away, but both were too much for her. Looks were nice but they were not everything. Still, if she were honest with herself she knew she had to be grateful he did not have the looks of The Beast.

That sounded bad, but he was rather dreadful looking. Behind his outer appearances there had to be more- there just had to be- but it was hard to get past them, even for her. She knew her first reaction, a double take, had offended him, but more than likely he was used to it, whenever he was around people. If he was around people. Poor thing lived such a sheltered life, keeping to himself, no friends, probably no family, just his home and the area around it. Blair couldn't imagine how lonely he must be.

Well he wouldn't be lonely any longer, not if she had something to say about it. She would find him again, maybe bring some of her books with her, find something to talk to him about . Anything would suffice. It would surely beat sitting around afraid of your own shadow. Maybe he would turn her away at first, but if she persisted- and she did know how to do that- then maybe she could do some good. And there had to be some good in him. After all, she was here in the world still to testify to that.

Not that she could tell anyone. If she told anyone what he had done no one would believe her. Or worse yet, the villagers would go after him for putting his hands on one of their own. Blair could just imagine Max's reaction to finding out that she had been touched by The Beast. He would probably lead the charge for his head. And there was her aunt, Dorian. She would no longer speak to her if she knew that she was associating with him, for reputation was very important to her. No, this would forever be her little secret.

The next day she followed the secret trails that she had discovered, along with a picnic basket filled with all sorts of goodies, and some books and made her way to his castle. She knocked on his door but no one answered, so she opened it, and made her way in. Blair was shocked; it was dark and mysterious, just like him but was beautiful in its own way. There were many rooms so she did not know how to begin to find him, but she began to meander off anyways.

She stopped when she saw a painting of a very handsome young man. He had brown hair and deep set eyes and a mysterious smile, who looked familiar but she couldn't place why. Instantly she felt a rapport with this man that she had never felt before, but she had no idea who it was. This was crazy, Blair thought; you don't fall in love with a picture. But as she touched the face on the portrait she was shocked when she heard a loud roar and she turned around to face The Beast.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I came to bring you some food. I hoped we could sit and talk," Blair explained.

"What made you think that I wanted your company- that I wanted any company?" he demanded.

"I know you must get tired of being by yourself so I thought I would come to see you. Don't tell me it doesn't get boring here looking at the same things day after day, night after night with no one to talk to."

"I like it that way. Don't tell me what I like and what I don't like. Now go."

"No. I'm not leaving."

He approached her, staring her down with his steely eyes. "What? Who do you think you are telling me you're not going?"

"That's right! You don't know my name," she smiled. "I'm Blair. Blair Cramer." She stuck out her hand, and he refused to shake it.

"Come on, Todd. Let's go eat."

"You must never come in this room again. Do you understand me?"

"Will you come with me?"

He didn't say anything but instead he turned around and she followed him and smiled to herself. Maybe he wasn't so bad, she thought as she carefully her surroundings.

"Then we have a deal."

So they ate, and it was hard to tell who was more surprised, she for actually eating a meal with him, or he for enjoying it. But no matter; it was a one-time thing, he swore, and after this he would do whatever it took to keep her out.

TBC


	6. lost and found

"Blair," Max came pounding on the door, only to find no one at home. He entered it, but was greatly disturbed. She hadn't been home much lately, so he thought he would do some looking around. The oven was still warm to the touch, so she hadn't been gone long. There was a book on her bed, with an old letter marking its place. Nothing too important there. So she must have just left, he thought to himself. Must go find her.

He grabbed one of her cloaks and then went to his friends. Max was definitely a man on a mission and would not be made a fool of by Blair or anyone. Her little rendezvous would end, and he would challenge the man who had so fool heartedly made an attempt for her heart. Whoever it was could not compete with him, Max was sure of that.

"Come with me," he ordered his friends Cord and Cain.

"Where are we going?"

"Blair has upset me. We need to find her, so I can put this nonsense behind us for once and all. I'm growing tired of waiting for one girl. You will be my witnesses that she will accept my proposal of marriage," Max smiled smugly.

So the threesome set off on their journey, with Cord and Cain unaware of just how far Max would go to win. Competitive to the end, what he would find next would begin the mark of a bitter and wounded man, refusing to give in to his ego.

They were shocked when Cord's canine, David Vickers, picked up on a trail. None of them expected it to lead to where it did.

"This cannot be right," Cain said. "Surely she cannot be here. There must be some mistake."

"You idiot," Max scoffed. "Can't you see what has happened? The Beast has captured Blair and it is up to us to rescue her. This is a good thing. Surely she will be so grateful that she will not turn down my offer now. This changes everything. Come with me."

Cord and Cain looked at each other, not knowing whether or not they liked this, but they knew they had little choice. If this was what Max wanted, then they knew that he would get it. They didn't dare cross him, for they saw what he was capable of doing. If he could take on the beast, what would he do to them?

00000

Meanwhile in the castle, Todd and Blair were sitting in the parlor, enjoying a glass of wine by the candlelight.

"This is nice," Blair smiled.

"If you say so."

"Come on now," she patted his hand. "Can't you see this is much better than sitting by yourself locked up by yourself? I don't know how great of company I am but surely it beats talking to your pictures," she laughed.

"There are nothing wrong with my pictures. They remind me…"

"What," she whispered, looking closely at him.

"They just remind me of a different time. I don't want to talk about it," Todd said a little gruffly.

"You can tell me anything. I hope you know that."

He said nothing.

"The man in the photo…was that you?"

He shook his head no. "That is my brother, Victor."

"You have family?"

"He's all I have left. I should have burnt that picture a long time ago."

"But why…"

"Why doesn't he look like me?" Todd interrupted. "Good question. You'll have to ask my mother about that one."

"What's your mother have to do with anything?"

Todd stood up. "She's the one who did this to me."

Blair gasped. "She..she did this to you? What kind of mother would do such a horrible thing to their own child?"

"Not exactly mother of the year is she?"

"Oh, Todd. I'm sorry. I had no idea. Is this permanent?"

"Kind of. She did put some sort condition attached to it but I really don't want to talk about it."

"You can tell me anything, you should know that."

"I don't know if I should."

Blair stood up and took his hands. "Please tell me. Thank you for being honest with me. That's all I ask from you. Tell me the truth; don't lie to me. We'll never have any kind of friendship if you can't do that."

He looked away. "Well the problem is, I have to fall in love, and then I'll go back to being the person I was before. It's been so long I don't even know who that person is anymore."

"Wow. That's hard. You have to fall in love but you can't be around people. That's cruel." Blair thought about it. "But you have your whole life ahead of you. You can do this. I know you can."

"No, Blair, you don't understand," he walked away, shouting. " I have until the time I'm thirty and that's sooner than you know. So when you came along I thought that maybe, just maybe I had a chance, but now after what happened that became clear that nothing would ever happen. So unless you know some other female that can get past all of this," he pointed at himself." Then it's too late for me. I'm going to live like this- alone- forever."

Blair didn't think twice. She ran up to him and put her arms around him and kissed him and then waited. But nothing happened. Neither of them knew what they were expecting, but something, anything was better than nothing. Maybe Todd was right; maybe it was too late for him after all.

Unbeknownst to them, at that moment Max and his friends happened to walk in, setting a chain of events that would change everyone's lives forever.


	7. happily ever after

"What are you doing Blair?" Max demanded as he stared at the sight before him. He'd heard tales, but never could he imagine a sight like the one before him. Cord and Cain were just as shocked; they wanted to turn around. The canine David Vickers began to growl, until Todd stared at it and then it took a few steps back by its owner Cord.

"Max, have you lost your mind? I should ask you the same thing. Have you followed me?"

"I now know why it is you haven't accepted my proposal. This…this creature…has put some kind of spell on you. Do not worry, Blair. I'm here and you do not have to worry any longer. I will take care of it." Max looked around and saw exactly what he was looking for, an ancient sword, and he grabbed it and pointed it at Todd. Todd swiftly grabbed it away and pointed it back at Max.

"No, Max. Stop this. Stop it right now. You don't know what you are doing. He hasn't done anything wrong. He is a good man. He would never hurt me. You have to stop this nonsense and just forget about us, Max. It's never going to happen. I don't love you. You are a good man. You deserve a wonderful woman who will love you and accept you for the man that you are. I just can't be that woman."

Max couldn't help but notice how, subconsciously, Blair's eyes flickered towards The Beast as she talked, and he knew something was up. "Let me get this straight, he is so wonderful and perfect, and you turn me down. What is it, Blair… do you have feelings for this…this creature?"

All eyes were on her as they awaited her answer, Todd especially. "I don't really know. I don't know how I feel. I feel a connection with him I never have with anyone else before, I do know that. And I will not let you hurt him."

"Blair get out of my way. I'll take care of him, my way," Todd growled as he started to lunge for Max. Blair again intervened and pleaded with him, looking him in the eyes.

"No, Todd. You know this isn't the way. You know what the right thing to do is. You know in your heart that you can't go around hurting people because you're hurt. They don't know what they are doing. You do. Are you going to be like them or are you going to be better than they are? Because the Todd I know would not hurt anyone, and that's the one I have come to care about."

"Isn't that sweet, she has feelings for the creature. They look so good together, don't you think?" Max laughed, turning towards his friends.

"If I do you would never understand. You don't understand the first thing about feelings or compassion or kindness. You don't understand how the heart works, Max. That's why I can never be with you. You and I are too different. We want different things from life," Blair walked up to him and touched his cheek gently, with Todd glaring at him.

"Okay. Okay. If this is what you want I can accept this. Max Holden doesn't beg for any woman. Come on boys. Let's go. Are you coming Blair? At least let us escort you home. For old times' sake."

Blair looked at Todd, and knew how frustrated he must be. His birthday was fast approaching and yet nothing had happened. She was feeling something for him, but what it was, she wasn't sure. Was it love? Surely if it were they would know it by now. So she walked up to him and hugged him then turned around to walk with the boys, not looking back. She wasn't sure what she would do next, if she should even bother seeing Todd any more, but for right now she just wanted to go home.

0000

About half way through the journey home Max spoke up. "David Vickers seems to have wandered off. Imagine that."

Cord began to panic. That was his wife, Tina's dog, and if he went home without David then he would be in big trouble. "I thought you were watching him, " he turned to Cain.

"It's your dog. Your problem."

"You know what, boys. You and Blair keep walking back to the village. I will be more than happy to find the little devil. You know how dogs can be. I will return shortly. Blair…take care of yourself," Max said cryptically before wandering off.

It never occurred to her to think of it as strange that Max was the one that noticed David Vickers was gone. Max hated dogs. They were too much trouble, at least in his opinion. She looked around and realized that Todd was in deep trouble indeed. She had to get to him before Max did.

By the time she got to the castle, it was too late. The place had obviously been torched, and there were blazes everywhere. She yelled out Todd's name, but if he heard her he never responded. The place wasn't too bad, so she decided to trudge carefully.

She wasn't in there but a few minutes when she was suddenly swept off of her feet. It was him, and she didn't have time to say anything. In one swift motion he lifted her up off the heated floor and carried her outside, where he laid her down. She began to cough, and when she stopped she opened her eyes.

Todd had disappeared. Where had he gone? She wanted- needed – to thank him, yet he was nowhere to be found. Surely he didn't go back into the burning building. At the foot of the entrance lay his shirt, and she began to panic. What was it that was so urgent that he needed to lay down his life for? Then it occurred to her- it was her. He gave his life so that she could live. The thought was too much for her as she began to break down in tears. He was gone, and she would never be able to tell him how she really felt about him. What kind of man would sacrifice everything for the woman he loved? The kind of man she wanted to be with forever, that's who. And now he was gone, never to be told the truth. Blair realized she didn't even care about the curse anymore. She wanted him, just as he was, and everything felt so wrong now; in just a matter of days her world had been turned upside down. And now in a matter of minutes all that she had waited for for her entire life had disappeared, gone with the ashes of a cruel act of a vengeful man.

As Blair fell to the ground, burying her face into her hands, she felt a touch on the small of her back. Startled, she looked up to see a very handsome man looking at her, smiling. At first she wondered who this stranger was, but then he turned his head and she saw the scar, and she knew. Even without that mark, she still would know him from the warm familiarity of his eyes, and for once she was speechless.

"It's ..it's you," she managed to say as soon as he kneeled to the ground to join her. Blair sat up, and Todd took her hands in his as they faced each other.

"It's me. And it's you. It's me and you. We did it. I don't know how but we broke the curse. I guess I owe you a thank you," he looked down.

"No, it's you. I don't know your mother, and I don't want to know her, but I think this wasn't about me. It was about you and you learning to love someone other than yourself. And I think you have. I'm glad you have," Blair smiled.

"Why couldn't she have just sent me to my room?"

Blair smiled. "I know it must have been hard, but look at it this way- we found each other, and I don't know about you but I will never let go, not after everything we've been through. I don't know why but I know now that I believe in love at first sight."

Todd laughed. "Come on. First sight?"

"Okay. Maybe it took a few times. But I knew there was something special about you, and I'm glad I saw it through. There is one thing I would change about you, however."

Todd rolled his eyes. "So you can get past my physical appearance but I have an inner flaw that just bothers you? This ought to be good."

Blair put her finger on his mouth. "The thing I would like to change about you is you are forgetful. You have forgotten to kiss me, and it's your birthday already."

He grinned. "I guess I have. We'll just have to remedy that." So he pulled her close to him, there as they sat on the ground, and he kissed her with all of the passion that a man who had been a prisoner in his own body could have. Finally when they pulled away they shared a sly smile with each other.

"What happens next, after the girl gets her guy?" Blair asked as she took hold of Todd's hand.

"I know you want me to say they live happily ever after, but that's not how it works. The guy makes the girl mad, she tells all her friends she hates him, she ditches him for another guy to make the first one jealous, they get back together, and it all starts over again…." Todd saw Blair look at him with amusement in her eyes. "Oh what the hell, they live happily ever after. At least until they wake up in the morning."

Blair playfully hit him on the arm.

"What?"

"I don't know about happily ever after but I can see it's going to be a very interesting ride," she smiled.

"Happy- I don't know about. But interesting- that I can guarantee," Todd said before taking her into his arms again, this time vowing that he would never let her go. And in the end, he didn't. Turns out happily ever after came along , imperfect, scarred, and battered after all. And neither of them would have it any other way.

The end


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Reba-Brockfan for your advice, very much appreciated

Epilogue

"What are you doing, Starr, filling Peanut's head with some fairy tale nonsense again?" Todd said as he walked in to check in on his daughter and granddaughter. Hope was three but had been picking up words at a rapid pace, thanks partially to Starr's regular bedtime stories such as these, and she loved when her mother made things up from the back of her mind.

"Oh, Dad, you don't know what we were talking about. Go back to your den," Starr laughed, causing Hope to join in and even Todd had to crack a smile.

"Careful, Shorty. You're going to make her scared of me, "Todd warned. He could care less what anyone in Llanview thought of him, but he cared-very much- what Hope thought.

"Hope? She could never be scared of you. Just like I never was. I had your number all along," Starr laughed. "Kinda hard to be scared of someone who played with my frog doll."

"I did not play with your frog doll. I just- entertained you."

"Whatever, Dad. I know you better than you think I do. And how long were you listening to my story anyways?"

"For most of it. From where I was about to let loose on Max. Why'd you have to make him a prince anyways? Because let me tell you, in my story, he's anything but a prince. He's a lousy, good for nothing son of a b…"

"Dad, little ears, remember?" Starr placed her finger on her father's lips, and they both smiled.

"Sorry, Shorty. Guess in your eyes your mom is the princess and I'm the beast but in my eyes you're always going to be Shorty. That won't ever change. I don't care how old you are. You can be fifty and I'm still gonna call you that."

"Really Dad? Fifty?"

Todd laughed. "Sure, why not?"

Hope started to rub her eyes. "Sorry, Dad. I gotta lay her down. "

Todd tussled Hope's hair and then Starr's, and then finally satisfied, he left the girls to themselves. Running into Blair, he took her into his arms and then kissed her, apparently to his wife for no reason.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"Sometimes it's good to be you and me," he smiled as he pulled her in again. This time there was no rhyme or reason; not every fairy tale got their happy ending, but in this case, maybe, just maybe, Todd Manning had everything he needed for his right there in Llanview and for once in his life he realized it.

The end


End file.
